90s_kids_showsfandomcom-20200215-history
Storm
Early Life As a young girl, Ororo Munroe's parents traveled with her to Cario, Africa, where they were killed in an earthquake, leaving Ororo orphaned and trapped in rubble for days. Though she eventually escaped, this ordeal left her with terrible claustrophobia (a fear of being in enclosed spaces). Abandoned by fate, she wandered around the Middle East, surviving as a child-thief. Ororo ended up in a Tanzanian tribe, where she discovered that she possessed the mutant ability to control the weather. She used this ability to give rain to the tribe during a severe drought, and they honored her as a goddess. When she left the tribe, the shaman Hungan began plotting to one day to steal her powers. Years later, Ororo became a graduate student in America, and after publicly using her powers to save a man from a car accident, was recruited by Professor Charles Xavier. Using her ability to channel lightning, she powered the first version of the Cerebro system, enabling Professor Xavier to locate a Canadian wild man known as Logan. Ororo went to find him and convinced him to join with Xavier, over the objections of Magneto, who had broken with Charles Xavier to set up his own faction. Ororo became an instructor at the Xavier Institute where she learned to fully manifest her powers and to help train other mutants like herself. Notes * Toad's name has been changed from Mortimer Toynbee to Todd Tolensky. * When Storm is blasting at Toad, it was a reference to X-Men The Movie. * Storm makes an appearance, but has no lines in The Beast of Bayville. * For Christmas Evan, Storm, and his parents have a snowball fight. * Ororo Munroe and Duncan Matthews appear but have no lines. * Storm and Wolverine are off-screen tracking Mystique down after the events of Self Possessed. * Rogue, Storm, Wolverine and Beast all appear in No Good Deed, but have no lines. * Makes an appearance but have no lines in The Stuff of Villains. * Despite her screams, Storm has no lines in Ghost of a Chance. * Ororo was pouring tea for Logan, while her hands started shaking Logan put his on hers to calm them. Not even pulling away when Kitty walked in. * Storm, Charles Xavier, Mystique and Magneto were all turned into the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse. * Though Storm and Magneto are in much of the episode, they have no lines. * Charles Xavier saw The Future where Storm is still a member of the X-Men. * Her greatest fear is of small and/or tight spaces (claustrophobic). * Possibly in a relationship with Logan. They are often together, and he is the first to rush to her aid. * Grim Reminder is the first episode to focus on Wolverine, who would go on to get a single episode about him in every season. Where as Storm and Charles Xavier only get an episode each. Trivia * Ororo Munroe herself is an African princess, heir to an ancient royal line, rightful ruler of a Kenyan tribe. * Her parents died when she was 5. She soon after became a thief for Achmed El-Gibar. * Extraordinarily skilled at picking both locks and pockets. * Excellent marksman with handguns. * Ororo Munroe was his first future X-Men he encountered, but Jean Grey was his first student. * Ororo's fear of small spaces from when she was a child, and her parents were killed in an earthquake. * Ororo Munroe and Remy Lebeau are both former thieves who grew up on the streets. * Ororo Munroe was the first X-Men Remy ever met. Remy saves her from drowning at a mansion was about to steal from. Afterwards, they go to New Orleans on a stealing spree. * Excellent at hand-to-hand combatant, having been trained extensively by her fellow X-Man Wolverine. * Had romantic, yet undefined, relationship with Wolverine, and they run the Jean Grey School together. * Dated Forge for a while. * Married Black Panter. * Was one of The Four Horsemen of Apocalypse * Storm was the First Black Female Superhero. * Storm Has appeared in every Marvel animated series Category:X-Men: Evolution Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Animated Character Category:Female